Na(a)ga Prawda
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Pewien problem z magią zmusza Linę i Nagę do szybkiej ucieczki. Lina/Naga, yuri.


- Naga, ty cholero! Czemu twój golem nas goni!?

- Nie wiem, jak boga kocham, Linuśka, nie wiem!

- Zrób coś!

- Ale co?!

- Bo ja cię wiem… jakiś czar czy coś… cokolwiek!

- Ale jak ja się zatrzymam, to on mnie dogoni…

- To przecież twój golem jest!

- Już nie!

Dwie czarodziejki gnały jak szalone drogą w środku lasu. Za nim podążał zaskakująco szybko jak na taką istotę gliniany golem, wyciągając w ich stronę łapy. Lina miała pewne podejrzenia. Namierzyły dwa dni temu kryjówkę złodziei, którzy okradli niedaleką świątynię. Czyniąc dobro, jak miały to w zwyczaju, postanowiły złapać bandytów i odebrać im zagrabione przedmioty i oddać (przynajmniej te mniej wartościowe) prawowitym właścicielom. Niestety, poszło nie tak.

Zbójców było trzech, a niedługo potem dwóch, bo miecz Liny powalił pierwszego, który się na nich rzucił, na ziemię. Naga, polegając jak zwykle na swoich golemach, wyczarowała natychmiast taką kreaturę i posłała ją na dwóch pozostałych zbójów. Golem złapał jednego i cisnął nim o drzewo. Ale wtedy wódz bandziorów wyjął z za koszuli jakiś talizman i skierował go w stronę golema. Gliniana bestia zatrzymała się a następnie zwróciła w kierunku dwóch czarodziejek. Wymachując niezgrabnie wielkimi łapami, brązowy stwór rzucił się ku nim, próbując je złapać. Tylko nadzwyczajna szybkość ocaliła je przed wpadnięciem w jego ręce. Teraz biegły jak szalone, licząc, że w końcu się mu zwieją.

W innych okolicznościach Lina spróbowała by czarów, ale niestety, właśnie kończyły jej się „te dni". Niby mogła już rzucać czary, ale dalej w takim stanie nawet jej najpotężniejszy fireball mógł służyć najwyżej do rozpalenia ogniska.

- Lina, tam! – Naga wskazała wyłaniający się spomiędzy drzew zbiornik wodny.

- Co, tam?

- Woda! Gliniany golem nie wejdzie do wody!

- Ja też nie! Nie umiem pływać!

- Co lepiej szybko się naucz!

- Ty zgago! Zabiję cię kiedyś!

Ruda i ciemnowłosa wypadły spomiędzy drzew. Woda okazała się całkiem sporym jeziorem, na środku którego, otoczona drzewami i sitowiem, znajdowała się wysepka. Naprzeciwko nich znajdowała się zachęcająco wyglądająca plaża. W innych okolicznościach pewnie by ją nawet doceniły. Ale teraz golem zbliżał się, jego dudniące kroki były coraz bardziej słyszalne. Ich hałas płoszył ptaki, licznie zasiedlające szuwary i drzewa.

- Lina, do wody! SZYBKO! – krzyknęła Naga, wskakując pierwsza. Strój, który miała na sobie i tak nie różnił się szczególnie od kostiumu kąpielowego. Szybko znalazła się w wodzie po szyję i odwróciła się. Ruda stała na brzegu, obracając głowę i patrząc raz na nadciągającego golema, a raz na taflę jeziora. Nie wiadomo, czego bardziej się obawiała.

Naga nie traciła czasu. Chociaż kłóciła się z Liną częściej niż pamiętała, to nie miała ochoty pozwolić, żeby jej własny golem zabił jej przyjaciółkę. W każdym razie nie, póki nie wyjaśni się ostatecznie, która z nich jest potężniejszą czarodziejką. Wybiegła z wody, ociekając nią i złapała Linę za pelerynę. Ruda czarodziejka obróciła się.

- Naga, co ty… blummlupmmppph!

Nie dokończyła, bo Naga gwałtownym szarpnięciem porwała ją za sobą, na chwilę zanurzając w wodzie. Lina szarpała się rozpaczliwie, tak że Naga nie była pewna, czy nie utopi ich obu. Odciągnęła ją na większą głębokość, robiąc wszystko, żeby utrzymać się na powierzchni. Wyspa nie była przecież daleko. W każdym razie tak jej się wydawało, bo obciążona balastem w postaci szarpiącej się rozpaczliwie Liny miała dużo więcej do roboty.

- Ja bulbubul… tonę! Naga, zabiję… blulubululu….! Aaach!

Lina raz się wynurzała, raz zanurzała. Jej ręce kurczowo wczepiły się w ciało Nagi, szukając jakiegoś uchwytu.

- Trzymaj się mnie i machaj nogami – powiedziała mistrzyni golemów – i przestań się szarpać, bo utopisz nas obie!

- To przez ciebie…blulubuullll! Nie cierpię cię, ty głubulubulu…! – woda na chwilę uciszyła Linę. W końcu jednak i ona zrozumiała, że jak czegoś nie zrobi, to obie mają przesrane. Golem stał na brzegu, trzymając się daleko od wody, ale nie oddalał się też ani trochę. Naga cierpliwie pruła wodę rękami, modląc się, żeby dały radę. Wyspa była już blisko.

Nagle prawie się zatrzymała z wrażenia. Lina przestała się szarpać i chyba zrozumiała zagrożenie, bo też machała nogami, trzymając się mocno Nagi. Co więc było nie w porządku? Właściwie nic… poza tym, że ręce Liny zaciskały się mocno na dużym biuście przyjaciółki.

- Aaach… Lina… czy ty nie mogłabyś… - Naga poczuła, jak się czerwieni, ale to nie był czas i miejsce na takie numery. Były już bliżej niż dalej i wszystko wskazywało, że jednak im się uda. Gdyby tylko Lina nie zaciskała rąk tak mocno…

Naga nie miała nigdy wysokiego mniemania o inteligencji własnych golemów, ale ten chyba, niestety, jej się udał. Widząc, że nie może dosięgnąć swoich celów rękami, golem rozejrzał się i zobaczył leżący przy brzegu spróchniały pień drzewa. Podniósł go mocarnymi rękami do góry i z całą siłą cisnął przed siebie, prosto w kierunku płynących czarodziejek. Kłoda wpadła ledwie metr od nich i choć nie uderzyła żadnej z nich, to sama siła fali, jaką wywołała, naparła na Linę i Nagę.

- Aaachh! – krzyknęła Naga.

- Aaaabulubulublll! – jęk Liny stłumiła trochę woda, kiedy ruda znowu na przemian zanurzyła się i wynurzyła. Gwałtowna fala rzuciła nimi w stronę brzegu. Dziewczyny z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyły, jak on się zbliża. Leciały teraz jak pociski, a ręce Liny nie puszczały nadal jej jedynego źródła bezpieczeństwa w rozmiarze arbuzów. Im brzeg był bliżej, tym ich krzyk zdawał się głośniejszy, a potem wszystko zalała woda i ciemność.

Lina otworzyła oczy i podniosła się z piaszczystej plaży. Wszystko ją bolało i czuła się jak worek kartofli po wiezieniu kilka godzin na wozie. Rozejrzała się. Metr od niej leżała ociekająca wodą Naga. Lina szybko podniosła się i podbiegła do niej. Naga zdawała się nieprzytomna, ale Lina z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, co mogło się stać. Pochyliła się nad przyjaciółką i otworzyła jej usta. Nabrała w swoje powietrza…

- Khhhy…. Khhhhyyy…. – plując wodą Naga otworzyła oczy. Lina klęczała obok, zadowolona, że jednak jej się udało, ale też dziwnie zawstydzona. No przecież to była tylko pomoc, nic poza tym. Więc czemu przez tę chwilę, kiedy ich wargi się ze sobą stykały, poczuła coś dziwnie przyjemnego. Czemu miała ochotę zrobić to jeszcze raz, chociaż nie było już potrzeby?

- Ale kaszana… - Naga podniosła się, patrząc na drugi brzeg. Golem wciąż tam stał, jakby nic nie mogło go ruszyć z miejsca.

- Dobra, chyba musimy tu spędzić noc – powiedziała, patrząc w niebo i widząc pierwsze ślady nadchodzącego wieczora – Cała jestem mokra – to mówiąc, zaczęła się rozbierać – Lina, rozpal ogień, wysuszymy się przynajmniej.

Do Liny te słowa dotarły z opóźnieniem, bo przez chwilę nie mogła oderwać wzroku od pomnikowo pięknego ciała Nagi. Szybko odwróciła głowę, przeklinając w niej własne myśli. Skierowała się między rosnące na wysepce drzewa, żeby nazbierać czegoś na opał. Kiedy wróciła, Naga leżała na piasku. Jej strój wisiał na gałęzi drzewa. Był ciepły, letni wieczór, więc nie było jej zimno.

- Ech, wiesz co, wcale tak źle się nie skończyło – powiedziała, obracając się i mrużąc oko do Liny, która znowu widząc przyjaciółkę w negliżu otworzyła szeroko oczy i zarumieniła się.

- Lina, co jest? Nie mów tylko, że złapaś przeziębienie czy coś takiego – Naga podniosła się i podeszła, pochylając nad Liną – Daj, sprawdzę – przyłożyła usta do czoła rudej. Duży, jędrny biust zafalował przed oczami czarodziejki, prawie wciskając się w jej twarz.

- O rany, coś ty taka rozgrzana? Złapałaś coś? Nałykałaś się tej wody pewnie. A teraz latasz w mokrych ciuchach. Dawaj, zdejmuj te przemoczone szmaty – Naga nie traciła czasu, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Liny.

Otulona jako tako wysuszoną peleryną przyjaciółki, Lina leżała przy ognisku, nad którym piekła się ryba. Nie miała pojęcia, jak tamtej udało się ją złapać. Naga, w samej tylko bieliźnie, biegała koło niej. Czuła się chyba winna, że to przez nią Lina prawie się utopiła, a teraz zdawała się chorować. Bo inaczej czemu byłaby ciągle taka czerwona?

- No, jedz, Linuśka – powiedziała, siadając obok rudej i podając jej kawałek ryby – Otwórz buzię i powiedz „aaa…"

- Przestań, bo cię zabiję! – Lina wyrwała jej rybę i sama zaczęła ją wcinać.

- O, chyba nie jest aż tak źle, skoro masz apetyt jak zawsze – Naga się uśmiechnęła – Szkoda tylko, że nie idzie ci w cycki – to mówiąc zrobiła przezornie unik przed uderzeniem, które posyłała jej zwykle w takich sytuacjach wkurzona Lina. Ale teraz uderzenie nie przyszło. Naga była zdziwiona.

- W sensie… jestem brzydka, prawda? – Lina odwróciła się od niej, a jej głos nie wydawał się taki wybuchowy, jak zwykle.

- Nie, no co ty gadasz, Lina, stało ci się coś? – Naga miała nawet ochotę dogadać swojej odwiecznej rywalce, ale w jej głosie było coś takiego, że zrobiło jej się po prostu żal – No jasne, nie masz takich piersi jak ja, ale masz za to… za to… bogatą osobowość! – zadowolona, że coś jej przyszło do głowy, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Ale Liny to chyba nie pocieszyło.

- No już, nie przeszkadzaj sobie… powiedz to… jestem małą, brzydką, wrzaskliwą jędzą, na dodatek płaską jak deska. Tak myślisz, prawda?

- Nie no… Weź przestań… - Naga na poważnie poczuła się nieco winna – Przecież bardzo cię lubię…

- Naprawdę mnie lubisz? – Lina zwróciła się do niej. Jej duże oczy wydawały się błyszczeć.

- No przecież, głuptasie – Naga rzadko dawała Linie odczuć, że jest starsza. Właściwie to żadna z nich nigdy nie zwracała na to uwagi.

Lina, klęcząca na piasku i owinięta materiałem peleryny, drżała, chociaż nie z zimna. Po jej policzku pociekła kolejna łza, a rumieniec jeszcze się powiększył. Chwilę potem padła Naagdze w ramiona, tuląc się do obfitych piersi starszej dziewczyny. Zazdrościła jej ich skrycie tyle razy, że nawet nie pamiętała. Zawsze myślała o nich ze złością. Ale teraz, kiedy leżała, wtulona w te dwie cudownie miękkie i ciepłe półkule, a Naga głaskała ją po głowie, Lina nie czuła zła. Najwyżej była zła na samą siebie, że tak długo walczyła z tym, co w niej od dawna kiełkowało, ale tkwiło głęboko i nie mogło się wybić na powierzchnię. Palce Naagi gładziły jej rude włosy.

- Już dobrze, Lina… nie martw się o nic… damy sobie radę – szeptała jej czule do ucha – W końcu we dwie jesteśmy niepokonane, prawda?

- Naga… – Lina uniosła wzrok i popatrzyła w wąskie, spokojne oczy mistrzyni golemów. A potem wsparła się na dłoniach i przysunęła bliżej, całując ją prosto w usta. Naagę to zaskoczyło. Całowała się już w życiu niejeden raz (zresztą nie tylko całowała…), ale pierwszy raz chyba poczuła w pocałunku tyle niedoświadczenia i pasji jednocześnie. Objęła czule Linę, przyciskając ją do siebie i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Na początku przeszła jej przez myśl ochota, że potem wytknąć rudej, że nawet całować się nie potrafi, ale jednak wygnała z głowy tę złośliwość. Czuła, jak biją ich serca, prawie w jednym rytmie.

- Ja… ja… - oczy Liny błyszczały jak gwiazdy, łzy, które w ich kącikach zbierały się, potęgowały ten blask.

- Szaaa… nic nie mów – Naga położyła palec na jej wargach, a drugą ręką pogłaskała ją znowu – Nic nie mów… - po tych słowach położyła Linę na rozłożonej na miękkim piasku pelerynie i pochyliła się nad nią. Jej nagie, piękne ciało magnetycznie przyciągało wzrok czarodziejki. A potem ich usta znowu się połączyły. Chwilę potem zespoiły się ich ciała. Gdy nadszedł moment finału, Lina czuła, jak nieziemska rozkosz wypełnia jej niedoświadczone ciało, unosząc je na wyżyny, o których nigdy nawet w snach nie marzyła.

Nad ranem obudziła się, nadal w ramiona Naagi. Starając się nie obudzić jej, wstała i ubrała się. Wyszła na plażę i spojrzała na drugi brzeg. Leżała tam tylko wielka kupa gliny, ostatni ślad po ścigającym ich wczoraj golemie. Odetchnęła z ulgą. I wtedy przyszło jej do głowy coś innego…

- Jak my wrócimy na drugi brzeg, skoro ja nie umiem pływać?


End file.
